


Road To Recovery

by Another_Purple_Dinosaur



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Angst, Chinith, F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, PTSD, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Purple_Dinosaur/pseuds/Another_Purple_Dinosaur
Summary: Set post-phase 1, pretty much ignores phase 2. Tanith is feeling lost after the remnant is gone and nearly everyone else is too. China needs a bodyguard and has her mind set on Tanith. Tanith/China
Relationships: Tanith Low/China Sorrows
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and world setting belong to Derek Landy  
> Warning: Some struggles with mental health, sincerely sorry if it is portrayed poorly. Please let me know if it is.  
> Hey guys, had this idea after phase 1 but never wrote anything for it before, I haven't actually read beyond Midnight. Does anyone recommend? I can't decide if I want to read it.  
> Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

Tanith didn’t really feel the chill, despite the fact that all the windows in this room had been destroyed after the warlock attack. Nor did she feel the eyes that watched her with mild disappointment, that was probably due to her exhaustion. Or perhaps the drink. Tanith reasoned that this may have impaired her judgement and made her slightly sluggish.  
Everyone was gone, one way or another. Valkyrie had run at her first chance and Skulduggery only ever concerned himself with her anyway. Then of course there was Ghastly, or more accurately, there was no Ghastly. Tanith could barely think about him without a bottle in her hands, he was the first-person Tanith could truly see herself being happy with. He was good. He really was a good man, something Tanith had never tried to be as an assassin and something she had lost with the remnant. 

She swigged at her whiskey and tried to feel less empty, so much was wrong. It all went wrong when that damn remnant took her, and now she heard the tales of the crimes she committed with no memories to match. Everything was just so damn wrong. “Well shit…” She laughed to herself, not really sure what would happen next.  
She had tried to help the people of Roarhaven but most of them avoided her, the ‘Darquesse-obsessed murderer’. Not exactly the best title to be boasting right now, especially when she had apparently alienated the vast majority of her friends during… those days. How many people did she kill? That was a little game she played now, every time she went out, she would hear a new rumour. “There she goes…” They would say, “the one that killed…” 

Tanith tried to run her fingers through her knotted hair as she felt more tears slip from her eyes. Another sip, Tanith, she thought. Another drink and you can forget.  
Stepping out of the shadowed hall, a raven-haired woman cleared her throat impatiently. Tanith looked up and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes as she couldn’t help but compare herself to this physically flawless woman. Tanith’s leathers were well worn, smeared with the odd splash of blood and covered in dust whilst China wore a deep plum dress with delicate earrings that made her pale blue eyes stand out even more than usual. 

“This isn’t the kinda place I’d expect to find you, Grand Mage,” Tanith began mockingly, “don’t you have a city to repair and politics to,” she gestured aimlessly, “figure out.” Perhaps the whiskey had been a mistake. 

“Yes, I have many,” she wrinkled her nose as she stepped over the rubble and closer to Tanith, “tasks to accomplish and a limited time in which to complete them.” Tanith rolled her eyes, not a clue as to how China had managed to get this position but passed the point of truly caring. “Are you squatting here? There are plenty of buildings that would provide a more suitable home, you realise?”  
“Not exactly a welcome sight there, I’m afraid,” Tanith snorted, “and that bloody remnant appears to have spent most my damn money.” What exactly she was supposed to have bought Tanith didn’t know but suspected it was mostly spent on travelling as it did a fair bit of exploring.

“How unfortunate for you,” China’s voice snapped Tanith back into focus, well, a slightly less lethargic focus. Tanith growled out a curse and continued, “what do you want, China? I’m not gonna fawn all over you if that’s what you want.” Too tired and irritated to deal with China, Tanith began to stand. The world span more than it should and she leaned heavily on the wall.  
“I’ve come because I have an offer for you, Miss Low, I want-“

“I don’t care!” Tanith screeched, finally standing, albeit unsteadily, without the wall. “I’m not interested,” she barely managed a whisper this time, her anger guttered out as quickly as it had flared.  
“You don’t even know what I was going to say, Miss Low,” Tanith tried to cut across China but she moved forward and snatched the whiskey from her hands. The sudden movement made her world tilt too much and she realised the only reason she wasn’t lying face down in the rubble was because of the smell of jasmine. Frowning, she realised that China was holding her up and she tried to regain control of her legs underneath her. “I haven’t the time to mollycoddle you right now, dear, so for now you will come with me and,” Tanith tried to speak up again but was cut off by a sharp glare from frozen blue eyes, “and once you have sobered up, then we shall talk.”

Tanith’s memory of leaving the abandoned building and travelling to the sanctuary were vague but she knew that China did not attempt to speak to her again and did not so much as glance at her in the car. She also remembered that China had not returned her whiskey.  
****  
The lights seemed so bright and the ache in her head told Tanith that she had overdone herself. Again. The mad dash to the bathroom in the joining room also caused some regrets for the night before. Sighing, Tanith rose from the bathroom floor and swilled her mouth out at the sink and turned to leave. 

“Good afternoon,” came the crystal-clear voice of China, “I see you’re finally awake.” Tanith’s face flushed at the sound. China stood in the bathroom doorway with one brow arched and looking down on Tanith. “Hey,” she croaked in response finally taking in her surroundings. The bathroom she stood in was beautiful yet simple, the slate grey tiles were cold on her bare feet and so she stepped onto the fuchsia bathmat that was placed just outside the walk-in shower. The pale grey walls allowed the room to appear lighter, not wonderful considering the pounding in her head, but she preferred to cast her eyes around the room instead of at China. The woman in question had not moved but continued to stare at her, making Tanith fidget uncomfortably. 

“Perhaps you would like some tea? Something to wake you up,” China phrased it like a question but didn’t wait for a response as she moved away and exited the bedroom. Tanith, unsure where exactly she stood in whatever was going on, decided to follow and idly wondered where her boots were. 

China’s heels clicked across the kitchen tiles and Tanith sat at the counter, watching China move about the kitchen. She handed Tanith a glass of water which she sipped slowly. China ran her hand along a sigil on the kettle, the shrill whistle made Tanith groan. “How do you take your tea, child?” China asked without turning to look at her.

“Milk with four sugars, please,” now China looked at her, again with a raised brow before finishing the tea to Tanith’s taste. China sat next to her and placed Tanith’s tea on the table, taking a delicate sip from her own. China then bluntly began, “I want to make a deal with you, Miss Low,” Tanith merely nodded, encouraging her to continue. “I find myself in need of a personal bodyguard in these turbulent times, someone I can relatively trust. However, there are very few people on that list,” Tanith snorted at that and saw China’s mouth quirk into a smirk before quickly returning to her normal smile. “I believe you,” Tanith managed with only the slightest sarcasm leaching into her words, “but I’m not exactly popular with anyone right now and I’m sure you can pay someone more qualified than myself.” 

“I can afford anyone I desire,” China began matter-of-factly, “however, you’re the only person I know that was capable of killing the black cleaver. I dare say even I was slightly impressed by you there,” China’s eyes held hers, but Tanith could not sustain it. Not now, now she felt so weak and lost.

“I think you overestimate me,” she spoke in a single, gentle breath.

“You are the same Tanith Low that killed the black cleaver, are you not? I admit, I have been having doubts since I found you,” China’s voice grew colder and Tanith repressed a shiver. She winced, “I don’t know. I don’t know where I’m supposed to go from here.”

“That is simple, work for me, Miss Low. You will have a place to live, a reasonable income and you will be allowed to hit people. What more could you want?”  
Tanith wanted the nightmares to stop, she wanted her memories back but was also afraid to remember. She hadn’t intended on telling any of this to China but something must have shown on her face and China was not one to miss anything.

“If you do this for me, I can help you find out what the remnant did whilst in your body,” she hesitated for no more than a heartbeat, “I can listen if you need someone to talk to…”  
Her shock must have been evident and China rolled her eyes. “I am not all bad, you know, close your mouth, dear.” Tanith hadn’t realised her jaw had dropped.  
“I need to think”, she spoke softly, afraid she might lose the offer if she broke the silence.


	2. The Decision

After China had excused herself for a reason she had not bothered sharing with her, Tanith remained in the kitchen, slowly sipping at her tea. Her options were severely limited at this point in her life, finding the odd jobs alone had been difficult. Most people just didn’t seem to trust her now, despite the fact that it was well known she was possessed no longer. Although, after so long being attached to the remnant, few could believe that she was the first known person to be freed from it’s grasp.  
It really wasn’t a choice. China offered everything she could need, a job, income, shelter and, more importantly, a purpose. Sure, she never really liked playing bodyguard, she just had too much restless energy. She smirked to herself, many people would probably like to see China dead or at least seriously maimed. At least she shouldn’t get too bored.  
Having made her decision, Tanith set off in search of her new employer through her vast apartments. It was still sparsely decorated, surprising as Tanith would have expected China to organise her home more lavishly before focussing on the rest of her duties. She passed through into the living room with a little more spring in her step as her bare feet bounced along the hardwood flooring. Not really sure of her way around or where China would be, Tanith moved to the door closest to her. She crept along the soft crimson rug until she had crossed the room, letting her hand rest upon the ornate doorknob.  
Taking a deep breath to try and reassure herself that this was, in fact, her best option, she knocked. There was no response. After hesitating only slightly, she rapped her knuckles again with a little bit more force. Still nothing. Reasoning that she had tried her best Tanith opened the door slowly. The new door did not creak or rattle, quite different to the way Tanith had been living lately, and so she stepped into the room. Her right hand grazed the wall in search of the light switch and quickly flicked it on.   
The blonde quickly realised that she had found her way into what must have been China’s bedroom and couldn’t help but snoop around whilst she was here. The large canopy bed seemed to take up a large portion of the room but there was still plenty of space to move around and Tanith crossed over to the vanity table in the corner of the room. Unsurprisingly, she found that China was meticulously tidy and organised with her make-up all waiting in its rightful place and a few papers neatly stacked on the side.  
The large mirror that stood up from the desk caught her attention when Tanith saw just how exhausted she looked, her eyes were black and her normally tanned skin looked so pale. Her hair seemed lack lustre and her blood-shot eyes just looked hollow. Dragging her gaze away from the pitiful sight, she spotted a small frame with a carefully preserved painting. Upon closer inspection, Tanith recognised China as she must have appeared in her younger years, even in the painting she was breathtakingly beautiful. Moving to the man next to her in the painting she was able to recognise Mr Bliss actually smiling as he had his arm around China, an embrace she had leaned into. She hadn’t realised they were close before, the painting had to have been pre-war. Tanith began to think about her own brother, always kind and playful with her. She missed him dearly but wasn’t ready to face her family just yet.   
Alone as she felt in that moment, Tanith couldn’t help but wonder more about China. To her knowledge, Bliss was the last of her family and she wasn’t renowned for having many friends. Was she lonely? Tanith shook her head in exasperation. “Don’t be absurd,” she thought, China would need to actually have feelings to be lonely. Yet, there was still a sliver of doubt that cut into as she truly felt empathetic to China.  
Looking back down at the painting, Tanith’s only critique was that the artist was unable to do her eyes justice, an excellent job they had done, but nothing could compare to the real ones.   
“That painting was completed sometime in my twenties, I believe.” Tanith was so startled she nearly dropped the painting as she looked up into the mirror and those cold eyes caught her. “Enjoying yourself?” China asked as she stepped closer to her and gently removing the frame from her grip, Tanith starring helplessly, she slipped it into a draw in her desk.  
“Shit, China, I was just-“  
“Just what?” China’s eyes narrowed and Tanith was beginning to prefer the painted versions as the taller woman crossed her arms like a disappointed parent. Tanith, for the first time since waking up here, truly worried about the consequences of irritating China. “I was looking for you,” she began seeing the sceptical look China wore. “Honestly, I wanted to tell you I’d like the job,” the worry began to resurface again, “if you’ll still have me, that is.”  
Tanith actually wished this woman could lose her composure and just yell at her or something because the way her eyes bored into her was beginning to get to her. “Good.” China said simply before turning around and walking away, Tanith hesitantly followed. “Clearly you have already found my bedroom and you shall use the same one you awoke in,” Tanith winced as a little bit more guilt seemed to settle in her gut. China continued speaking whilst gesturing to different doors, “here you will find my private office and just down that corridor you shall find another guest room alongside a bathroom for visitors.”   
Tanith obediently nodded along, noting simply that her bedroom was next to China’s and the kitchen was a little beyond that. The only rooms she really ought to know, she thought before realising China was looking at her expectantly. “Ugh,” Tanith tried to recall if she had been asked something but really she hadn’t been paying attention, “got it.”   
“Perfect,” China continued as Tanith really hoped she had only meant the lay out of the place and not something more important. “You may have free reign throughout, although I would prefer you not to be pawing through my bedroom.” Tanith couldn’t swear to this, but she swore China was laughing at the way Tanith robotically nodded her head and sputtered out a quick “yeah, sorry.”  
China’s face grew more serious as she asked, “do you need anything?” Her voice was gentle and Tanith wasn’t sure what China meant and waited for China to elaborate as she seemed to realise Tanith’s confusion. “Clothes? Toiletries? I did not see you with any sort of luggage...” China trailed off, waiting for Tanith to continue.   
The heat rose to Tanith’s face as she thought about how the only possessions she had left were the leathers she wore and, thankfully, her sword. However, the problem of her low funds was also a dilemma she wasn’t ready to confront yet. China continued to look at her before sighing and moving towards the coffee table in the centre of the living room. Perching on the edge of the sofa she watched China pick up a small note pad and a delicate silver fountain pen.   
Tanith remained hovering as she was too concerned about dirtying the cream-coloured suede sofa with her dusty clothes. Handing her the pen and notebook, China continued the conversation. “Write down the clothes you will be needing and your sizes.” About to interrupt and explain her situation, China looked back to her and continued talking over her. “I will cover the cost for now and you may pay me back whenever you see fit.” China stood as Tanith watched her a little disbelievingly, “I expect you to include shoes, regular clothes and something to sleep in. Please write any preferences and we can look at replacing your leathers another day.” Still Tanith stared.   
“You have ten minutes before I send my assistant out into the mortal town with whatever you have written, so, please write quickly.” Before allowing her a chance to refuse, China stood, graced her with a sweet smile, and moved to her own room, closing the door.


End file.
